An Unexpected Return
by Izaya Orihara 101101
Summary: Yukari Takeba is grieving the loss of her lover, lingering sorrow remaining despite the passing of time. However, an unexpected knock resounds through her apartment, giving her a reason to smile once again. Heavy Spoilers for Persona 3 ending.
1. Chapter 1

**An Unexpected Return**

 **AN:** This is my first fanfiction ever. So, I'm basically testing the waters with this story. If u have any complaints, please address them in the comments. Constructive Criticism is always accepted but please no flames.

Disclaimer : I do not own Persona 3, or any of the content from it. maybe say that the producer owns it. As well as I make no money from writing this

Yukari settled on to the table of her tiny apartment with her plate, ready to eat the heated leftovers from last night. Her apartment was very moderately sized, with a living room, a tiny kitchen being an extension of it and a bedroom and bathroom at the end of the small walkway. There was a deafening silence as she slowly started eating, all the while looking very forlorn as her shoulder length brown hair was spread messily around her head.

Tomorrow was March 5th, the day Minato Arisato died to prevent the Nyx from ever trying to return and destroy earth. While she fully understood why he had to do so, it didn't mean she had to be happy about it, after-all who would be when your boyfriend ends up dying to preserve the world and leaving her alone to endure the craziness of life all by herself.

Tomorrow would be 5 years since that awful day, during which she dealt with her sorrow by diving head-first into anything that would keep her distracted, be it studies, the archery club or being a model in her recent years, while it did distract her it couldn't remove the gaping hole in her heart.

By this point she had finished her meal, and got up to wash and put it away, passing by and looking at the photos hung on her wall, one of the whole SEES group during happier times and the second of just her and Minato on what turned out to be their final date, one in which she not only agreed to be his girlfriend but also gave away her first time to him. Earlier on, it that memory used to be an extremely happy and pleasurable one, but now was one of regret and anguish.

Returning to her sofa, she sits in silence for a while, just alone with her thoughts but after 5 mins gets up to go to bed as the next day, she and the rest of SEES were going to visit Minato's grave. Then suddenly her bell rings, confused, she turns around to see the clock, which states midnight as the time.

"Huh, I wonder who could be coming this late, Junpei?" It sadly wouldn't have been the first time that a drunk Junpei had shown up on her doorstep.

Slowly she moves towards the door and then with all her courage and closing her eyes, opens the full door in one fell swoop, leaving the person on the other side a little startled. Opening her eyes, the first thing she notices the person's somewhat lean chest as it aligned with her eye level. It looked like a typical male chest but was not Junpei's for sure, not to mention the person seemed to be wearing a blank white shirt with blue sleeves, which was not Junpei's style at all.

She finally gained the courage to look up, the first thing catching her brown eyes was the man's blue eyes and unkempt blue hair, leaving her shocked to her core. Now looking at the person, he was around six feet tall but other than that he looked exactly like Minato! The person just smiled back at her with an enchanting smile, saying "Hey Yukari." This line proved too much for her to handle as she lost consciousness leaving him very bewildered and confused.

The next time Yukari woke up, she was lying on her couch, and sitting opposite her on one of her dining table chairs was this exact doppelganger of Minato. "It can't be him, right? I mean all of us saw him die and even buried him, so how is an exact copy of him sitting next to me?"

"Minato?" she asked with extreme hesitation and in a very soft-spoken voice. "Glad to see that in these 5 years you haven't forgotten me" he said with his typical blend of genuine emotion (in this case, Relief) and no emotion. She was about to ask her next question when he started speaking again "Instead of wasting time asking me, I'll just answer the major questions right away."

"Yes. I'm in fact Minato Arisato."

"No really, It's me not some cleverly designed imposter."

"I seem to have been revived by Elizabeth, a person who worked in that velvet room, you once chanced upon."

"No, I don't have any memories of what happened when I was dead, but I retained all my memories from when I was alive."

"And finally, Yes, I finally seem to have reached the fabled height of 6 feet."

Upon hearing the last statement, Yukari was forced to break into a small giggle. Slowly getting up with that small smile still etched on her face, moved towards Minato and slowly but surely slapping him hard on his face. While Minato was slightly caught off-guard, he quickly changed his face to have a resigned smile and holding his now bruised cheek asks, "do you want to hit me some more?" Yukari took him up on that and slapped him the same way on his other cheek before dropping to her knees and slowly wrapping her arms against the boy's body and starting to finally release her long pent up waterworks.

Expecting this, all he does is slowly pet Yukari on her head as she cries with all her motivation yelling "You are the biggest idiot I ever met, even more than Stupei" and "I will never forgive you for ditching me for all these years!" before descending into pure gibberish.

After what seemed like an eternity to him, her tears finally dried up allowing her to break her hug and stand up, drying the residual tears in her eyes as it finally hits her, that her boyfriend, one who had been dead for so long had returned from the dead and was sitting in front of her with no emotion etched on his face who seemed to be taking in the sight of her new apartment.

She immediately rushes to her kitchen and asks, "Do you want anything to drink?" "Well, Coffee wouldn't hurt" he says with a very leisurely and relaxed voice. He then proceeded to get up and look around the apartment. During that time, he noticed the two photographs on the wall and couldn't help but reminiscence about that year of his life. He smiled on seeing the SEES photo, but melancholy took control of his face and mind on seeing his and Yukari's photo. He had left her alone for 5 full years! Looking around the apartment he saw clothes littered everywhere and the leftovers plate just sitting on the cupboard above which the photos were. Yukari herself looked like a mess. Seeing this just made his conscience feel guiltier for what he did.

He then returned to the table and sat down once Yukari returned with the coffee. She then sits on the other chair at her table and hands him his coffee while picking up her own coffee to drink. This triggers him to say "Thanks" before taking a big sip of his coffee.

Deciding to get some of her other questions cleared, she asks him "What did you mean by you didn't have any memories of what happened when you were dead?"

"Well it means the last thing I remember was laying on Aigis's lap and my eyes closing and then the next moment is when Elizabeth wakes me up saying I had been dead for 5 years and after changing into more comfortable clothes, which she had on hand, I came straight over here."

Continuing her next question, she asks "How do you feel now?" "Actually… Pretty Good, like I've been reborn, which I guess I technically have been. Extremely Fresh and active, much better than 5 years ago when I was feeling very sickly."

"Well you were about to die. You know"

"True!"

"So how are you adjusting to your new 21-year-old body?"

"Oh ya… I'm 22 now aren't I, it feels kinda the same except I am taller, which is always a plus and I guess my voice is a bit deeper and maybe I'm still adjusting to having a body after not having one for 5 years"

"Well, I would ask you how you came back to life, but I feel even if you answered I still wouldn't have any idea"

"That would be better, because in actuality, I myself don't know how I came back to life fully, since I didn't stick there long enough to hear her long explanation"

"Aww… I didn't know you wanted to see me so desperately" Yukari answered with a somewhat teasing tone.

"Well, Sue me for wanting to see my girlfriend as soon as possible after 5 years of being dead" Minato smirked as the line had the expected effect on Yukari, A blush-red and extremely embarrassed face.

Continuing he said "Well, hopefully still-girlfriend because running over here made me remember that I have been absent for 5 years and I wouldn't blame you for wanting to move on and date someone else, but I decided to atleast see you" with a noticeable uncomfortableness developing on his face.

Yukari seeing this placed her hand on top of Minato's and in a soothing voice said "While I admit I've thought about it, but I just couldn't get myself to see anyone else afterall how do you so easily move on from the boyfriend who convinced you to fix the relationship with your mom, Saved the world by sacrificing himself and the one who you gave your first time to" with a very noticeable blush again but with a big smile this time.

Minato hearing this broke into a small smile before saying "For the record, I'm sorry for dying and leaving you alone, let me tell you that for any other reason, I wouldn't have even considered giving up my life, but sadly the world was in trouble. I know it ain't much of an apology and probably won't justify me leaving you alone for all those years, so I hope you can forgive me for that" with a much softer voice.

Yukari responded by pushing her chair nearer to his and saying "While we could go on about how you ditched me for almost my whole college life, I instead choose to focus on the fact that you are alive and sitting next to me right now" with an immensely beautiful smile etched on her face.

Minato seeing this, decides to take the plunge and leans forwards and kisses Yukari on the lips with the perfect blend of gentleness and force. Yukari responds by continuing the kiss, even bringing her tongue into the fray. The intensely heated kiss continued for a few minutes before Yukari breaks it, gets up, grabs Minato's hand and starts dragging him towards her bedroom.

Minato willingly complied and within a few moments he's lying on her bed while she is on top of him removing her t-shirt to reveal her bare chest, which upon seeing, Minato couldn't help but turn red. Capitalizing on this moment. She grabs his face and resumes the steamy kiss from before. Minato responds by exerting more force from his side and tongue and grabbing her ass, which causes her to squeal for a second. Liking that sound, he continues groping her ass, even slapping it once. Causing her to make a much louder squeal.

Deciding the time was now, both separated to quickly remove any remaining clothing articles on them. A now nude Minato stares at an equally nude Yukari who sitting on the bed, is using her index finger to beckon him to her with a do-me face. Minato immediately reaches her and starts the kissing again, except this one is way more lewd and forceful than before due to him using his hands to massage her breasts, in particular her nipples, simultaneously. Breaking the kiss, He starts to lick her nipples, causing her to shudder in pleasure, and flinching when he bites one of her now completely erect nipples.

To change things, Yukari grabs Minato's dick and starts rubbing it with her hand as it quickly starts growing due to the blood flowing in it with force. Eventually using her breasts to massage it to make it reach a climax. It works and within a few minutes, it is nearing climax. Continuing to give the titjob, results in Yukari being sprayed by a lot of cum. This just seems to make her hornier as she licks the cum around her face with a very lewd and horny face and starts spreading her legs.

Minato taking this as his indication, extracts his now half-erect dick from her breasts and places it near her now slightly wet snatch and after at looking at her face as if to gain confirmation and seeing a slow nod, slowly starts entering his penis into her vagina, causing her to remove a few suppressed moans. As he keeps penetrating, Yukari's face keeps changing to match the amount of pleasure she is in, seeing this just makes his dick increase in size as he now starts removing and re-inserting his dick with great speed while supporting himself by placing his hands on her thighs.

After a little while, this penetration proves too much for Yukari as she fully climaxes, basically drenching his cock in her juices. Minato reaching her climax too, removes his now erect dick and inserts it into her pussy with as much force as he can exert, reaching her womb and finally letting it all out, resulting in both them moaning as loud as they can. Finally separating to take a break as Minato slumped against the bed post panting and wiping his sweat away while Yukari looked even more exhausted, just laying on her back while semen continued to flow out of her pussy.

After taking sometime to catch their breath, they both got under the sheets with Minato saying "Wow, I had forgotten how awesome and also tiring sex is. The first time we did this was super special though" "Well, when you remain dead for 5 years, that's bound to happen, but I must agree it was a very special night for me too."

They started getting into the sheets and once they made themselves comfortable Yukari started saying "Minato Arisato, the 5 years you were gone were some of my most depressing, there wasn't a day when I didn't miss you, so seeing you here next to me, fills me with immense happiness and I don't want to let you leave my eyes. I loved you 5 years ago, and I love you now, so please never leave me Alone" She finished with tears rolling down her face.

Minato replied with a Reassuring smile and moving his hands to wipe her tears "I promise I won't, you are the girl I love, and leaving you alone all those years is one of my biggest regrets. I am back now and hope to make up for all that lost time. Yukari Takeba, I always loved you and will ensure you never feel that loneliness again."

They then brought their faces together sealing their renewed relationship with a small tender kiss before slowly drifting to sleep in each other's embrace.

 **AN** : So please answer in the comments what you thought of it. I plan to make a few more chapters in this story. Next one focusing on Minato meeting the rest of SEES but lets see how the reception for this story is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **AN:** Ok so here is the 2nd chapter of the story as promised. Thanks to all who followed and favorited this story.

Special Thanks to Voytek and Idon'tknow451 for the encouraging comments. They are really appreciated.

Minato awoke the next morning to the sight of Yukari sleeping on his chest. Seeing her lay so calmly and peacefully brought a smile to Minato's face as he bent forward and gave her a kiss on her forehead as he removed himself from her grasp and headed to the bathroom from a much-needed shower.

Coming out after that relaxing shower in just a towel wrapped around his waist, he was greeted to Yukari just sitting on the bed rubbing her eyes and yawning. Seeing him she said in a somewhat groggy voice "Good Morning."

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Probably the best in 5 years. Definitely the most relaxing, You?"

"Reasonably well, can't complain. What's the time?"

Yukari opened her phone to check. "9 A.M" before scrolling through something and Saying "Junpei is asking whether 6 P.M is fine for meeting at the graveyard?"

"Oh ya! Today was the day I died, wasn't it?"

"The fact that you can mention your own death that casually baffles me."

Minato just shrugged before continuing "Speaking of which, the fact that you continue to visit my grave 5 years later is interesting. I'm Honored!"

Hearing this, Yukari's face gained a noticeable frown before her mouth started speaking again "What's wrong with you? You were an extremely close friend to all of us. Many of us owe our current state to your involvement that year. Helping Mitsuru cope with the grief of her father's death, Helping Fuuka become more self-confident and convinced Junpei to visit Chidori in the hospital, leading to her eventual revival etc."

Minato was surprisingly unaffected by it instead saying "How are they? I didn't get a chance to ask at all last night?"

"They are all fine, All thanks to YOUR help" Yukari stated with heavy emphasis on 'your.' "Mitsuru now not only heads Kirijo Corp but also heads an Anti-Shadow Organization. Fuuka and Aigis are also members of that. Akihiro was once a member but left once the incident in Inaba and is on a 'journey' or something to get stronger. Ken is in High school and Koromaru stays with him and Junpei coaches a baseball team but both him and I are reserve team members of that organization" She said before stopping to catch her breath

"OK, Mitsuru's shady Anti-shadow organization aside. Everyone seems to have moved on in their lives, which is good to hear. But I think you missed a person on that list. What have been upto these days besides college, must've graduated by now?"

Yukari's ego suddenly seemed to inflate a bit as she announces "Well, Funny you should ask. I became a model/actor and became the Pink Argus on a certain Phoenix Ranger Featherman Victory."

Minato by this point had already worn his pants and while looking for his T-shirt lackadaisically said "Yay, my girlfriend is a semi-famous actress"

Yukari was about to gloat a bit more when she was suddenly jolted out of her delusion by him "Semi?" She said in an annoyed voice

"Hey, I said I would stay by your side, not sugarcoat stuff" Minato said giggling as he finally wore his newly re-found t-shirt.

"Hpmph…" She said crossing her arms and looking away from her boyfriend.

"Hey! I'm sorry OK." Said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders "You're famous, OK" still giggling a little

"Yes! Yes, I am" as she turned to face him again, except with a smile having returned to her face.

Finally noticing Minato wearing his clothes a thought hits her "Wait a minute, do you even have any other clothes or a phone?"

"Judging by how I just ran straight here the first chance I got. I don't think so"

"That's it. We are going shopping in a little time" she said as she extracted herself from his embrace and went to the bathroom for a quick bath.

A half hour and a breakfast later. They closed the door and headed for her lift with Minato stating "Hey, so you mentioned an incident in Inaba earlier. What was that about?"

"Well, That's a long story. You see…." As the elevator closed taking them down.

At 3 P.M the elevator reopened with Yukari walking out just carrying her purse while Minato walked out a second later carrying 6 bags full of clothes.

"Guess I should've expected this" he grumbled as he enters the apartment, placing the bags on the floor and then sitting on the couch.

Turns out while they did mostly shop for his clothes, Yukari couldn't help herself and decided to find some clothes herself. This is what took most of their time besides their lunch and their small detour to the electronics section for his new phone.

He was never much of a phone guy, but even he had to admit, his new phone looked very cool. With a glass body and a metal finish, it looked very sleek and cool. This phone is a testament to how loaded Yukari had become thanks to her acting career. Speaking of the devil, her voice rung through the house "Hey, can you come and help me put all these clothes away."

"Ya, I'm coming" He grumbled before getting up and moving into the bedroom.

'That took longer than expected' He thought as the clock now struck 4:15. Deciding to set up his new phone, he grabbed it from the last bag remaining in the living room. This turned to be a bit hard since he didn't exactly have a smartphone before, preferring to use the classic flip phone instead. This forced Yukari to come and basically set it up for him.

"The fact that you have been dead for 5 years are now really starting to show now."

"Ya. I know" he grumbled as he took the phone back and tried to make some sense of it.

"By the way, you need to get ready in some time. We have to meet the others at your grave and that's pretty far from here"

"Fine but do you have any idea of how I reintroduce myself to those guys?"

"Dunno, maybe just wait till they all come and just appear and announce your 'resurrection,' I guess?"

"Probably, but I think I wanna have a little fun with them first." He said smirking as he went inside the bathroom for another shower before they left.

They reached the graveyard at 5:45 P.M, luckily no one had reached yet. Looking at his own gravestone. "There really is something surreal about seeing your own grave, you know" He said before Finding a big tree nearby he went behind it to hide. Confirming it was within earshot of the grave. He then sat behind it waiting while Yukari stood in front of the grave wondering what exactly to do now. Luckily within a few minutes, the team started to arrive.

Of all the people to arrive first, it was Ken. Now standing at 5 feet 6 inches. Wearing the trademark Gekkoukan Uniform as Koromaru trailed behind him. He looked like a typical high schooler with his somewhat long unruly brown hair and his walking style of taking long steps with his hands in his pocket. His face however was one of melancholy. His pace was also considerably slower than normal. Walking up he said 'hey' to Yukari before turning to face the grave and waiting.

' _Wow he grew up to be pretty handsome'_ Minato noted

Next was the combined duo of Fuuka and Aigis. Fuuka looked about the same as she did in Inaba 3 years ago, except for her cerulean hair tied in a braid being longer than before. Aigis looked literally the same as 3 years before, ' _Advantages of being a Robot huh._ ' Minato assumed as they both too followed a similar routine as Ken had a few moments earlier.

Junpei was the next. Appearing to have gained a bit of muscle since his last meeting with them. He reached the grave wearing his baseball uniform, must've come directly from practice. He pulled his signature baseball cap over his eyes as if to hide how depressed he was feeling at that moment. ' _Wow he really does look distraught'_ Minato said calmly

At Sharp 6, Mitsuru arrived. Wearing a typical business suit, she arrived too with sadness abound on her face. ' _Must've come straight from a meeting_ ' Minato thought as he viewed them from his hiding spot.

The last one to arrive was Akihiro at 10 minutes past 6. He looked more or less the same but had gained more muscles and had a few scars to boot all over his body. His signature band-aid remained perched on the left side of his forehead. All he wore was a simple red V-neck t-shirt and white pants. _'Late huh, guess I should've expected that'_ Minato mumbled to himself

With this the whole group was present. Yukari then set their plan in motion. Speaking aloud "Since today is the fifth anniversary of Minato's death, why don't we all just go one at a time and say to him what he meant to us?" in a convincing performance of a sad person.

All of them nodded and decided to do that. Junpei volunteered and went first "Minato, you were my best friend. The person I was the closest too. You were the one who convinced me to visit her at the hospital all those times including the day she died. I would've regretted it deeply if I hadn't gone that day to meet her. The reason we even are in a relationship is cause of your help. I'm sorry for being jealous of you. It was petty as fuck. Hope you are finally at peace in heaven or wherever you are." He finished as tears began rolling down his cheeks and walked back to his old spot.

Next Fuuka walked up and started "Minato, you were one of the best friends anyone could ever ask for. You are the reason I gained confidence in myself again and overcome my inferiority problem. I still remember how I used to try and cook for you and the food always turned out horrible and you would pass out. Well, you should know, I'm a much better cook now and would've loved if you could taste my cooking now. "She wrapped up as tears again fell causing her to cover eyes with her hands and then proceeded to go back.

Mitsuru was the next saying "Minato, you helped me so much, you have no idea. YOU helped me overcome the grief of my dad's death, you were the one who gave me courage I needed to become the next head of the Kirijo group. The reason I as well as everyone is alive because of your sacrifice. Its funny, you were my underclassmen but, yet you were the one who helped me to cope with all the various circumstances instead of the other way. I wanted to let you know that your sacrifice wasn't in vain and we all will all be in your debt forever for your deeds." In this case, tears fell but in fewer quantity as she held her head down and walked back.

It continued with Ken talking of what a cool big brother figure Minato was, Akihiko talking about being close friends and broship and how it was a pleasure being his upperclassman and last but not least Aigis talked about how it was through interactions with him, she felt what it was truly like to be a human, experience love for the first time and the deep regret she still felt for her actions 15 years ago which shaped his destiny into such a tragic one.

With everyone else done, Yukari went forward to 'speak' to the grave when as planned, the sound of clapping resounded loudly through the deathly quiet graveyard as a figure emerged from the behind of a tree as everyone else quickly turned behind to find the source of the noise. Noticing the figure, everyone suddenly got into a defensive position as the figure started to walk slowly towards them still clapping.

The figure started to speak "Wow, even I didn't think I was such a positive influence on all of you. I'm honestly shocked! You'll really have a way with words huh, making a person with such a stoic heart as me, cry. I'm impressed!" As the figure finally moved forward to such a point where the only part hidden was his face. He was wearing a red shirt with a black undershirt and dark jeans. Then as if on cue the final rays of the sunset shined on him, revealing the mystery persons face. The medium length blue hair and the blue eyes that now had tears on them were the first things the others noticed as well.

The next reaction was pretty hilarious as all somehow managed to make the same shell-shocked reaction with the addition of Junpei rubbing his eyes, Fuuka pulling her own cheeks, Aigis making herself do a software and hardware check on her body and Akihiko just straight up slapping himself to ensure that what they saw was reality or some weird dream.

The person to break the silence, as she couldn't help herself and started giggling was Yukari. All the others stared back at her with absolute confusion.

"What? I've been dead for 5 years and no one has nothing to say to me, especially after those emotional speeches you'll gave" Minato questioned them with a sly smile on his face.

At this point none of them have any idea how to properly react to the situation in front of them. They continued for a few moments before Ken finally gained the courage to step forward towards this person. Touching his shoulder Minato replied "Yes, Ken its me, Minato in the flesh" as Ken finally let loose all his remaining tears and pounced on him hugging him like a teddy bear, this was soon followed by the remaining people crying and jumping on him to give him a hug and to give themselves a proper conclusion if he really was Minato or not. Minato not expecting this, was getting crushed under the weight of his friends when Yukari reached within his eyesight and gave him a simple smile, seeing this as well as his friends crushing him and crying at the same time made him smile as well as he resigned himself to being crushed to death by his friends.

A full 10 mins passed before he was finally let go and by this point he was having trouble breathing and was close to passing out from suffocation. The team lifted themselves off the ground, trying to dust of the mud, clearing their residual tears as they stared at him and all asked one question "HOW?"

' _Here we go again'_ Minato thought as he restarted the same explanation he had recited the previous night.

A little while later, having heard the story, all anyone said was "Wow."

Minato then said "So…. what do we do now?" in response to the eerie silence of the location.

The answer became apparent when suddenly a rumbling noise came from Junpei's stomach. "I didn't really eat any lunch" He said kinda embarrassed.

"Well that answers our question" as the whole team started to walk out of the graveyard to the nearest restaurant for a big welcome dinner for Minato.

Minato being the last person to leave, looked back to see his grave stone and said, "I'm finally back" with an optimistic smile as Yukari's shout of "Are you Coming?" promulgated him to start running towards the others as he yelled "Ya, I'm coming!"

AN: Ill try to release the next chapter as soon as I can. Thanks to everyone who read till the end. I appreciate comments so please feel free to do so, I'm always open to constructive criticism. So see you'll in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **AN:** I'm sorry for the long delay for this chapter, got kinda busy with other stuff but here it is the third chapter of the story. As I said comments are appreciated so if you can please leave one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3, or any of the content from it. I make no money from writing this

 _6 Months Later_

Minato awoke at dawn with a splintering headache. Groaning he looks around the room and mutters 'Definitely not going drinking with Junpei and Akihiko again" as he noticed the mess the room was in. His clothes strewed everywhere, including his underwear somehow hanging on the fan on the ceiling. He then notices dried cum sticking on all the wall, and even on the ceiling too. He turns to look at Yukari who was sleeping in a super awkward position with that same white substance covering her hair, face, body and dripping from her maidenhood. 'Wow, we clearly had some awesome sex last night" he said concluding. Following this, his head started to ache so much more that he eventually couldn't anymore and passed out with his top half right on Yukari's body.

Next time he woke up, the clock was indicating 3 P.M. Seeing this he wakes up with a jerk, this however makes him have a severe headache making him crouch on the bed and grasp his head with immense force. Smelling a foul smell, he looks around to find a toxic green liquid in a glass sitting on the drawer on his side of the bed. Looking over to it, he finds a post-it reading 'For your hangover, works like a charm. 😉.' Seeing this he couldn't help but shudder at the thought of consuming that foul substance. However, after thinking over it for a minute with his headache getting worse decides to choose the lesser of the two evils and grabs the juice, takes a deep breath and downs it in one gulp. This suddenly causes him to lose balance and as his body topples back onto the bed again, his eyes start to become blurry and eventually pitch black as he loses consciousness.

Minato reopens his eyes this time with force as he sits up only to notice his headache completely gone. 'Hm… it does work, who knew?' he thought as he now finally had the strength to get out of bed and move towards the bathroom for a much-needed shower.

Coming out feeling way more refreshed as the clock in his room struck 9 P.M, he reached the kitchen searching his wallet "How is my wallet empty?" He questioned loudly. "I had like 500 dollars last night…." He trailed off as memories of buying alcohol, food and for some reason flushing 100 dollars down the toilet at the bar all returned to his head.

"Man, Yukari is going to be so pissed! I can't believe I blew all my (her) money again, this is like the 3rd time this month." He shouted in fear.

As he was lamenting his own face he turned to see a covered plate with another post-it 'Thought you might want some food 😊' on it. Minato couldn't help but say disheartedly "I do not deserve such an angel as my girlfriend."

As he sat eating he couldn't help but do some introspection of himself. It had a been a good 6 months since he had come back from the dead and what had he done? Chill around the house playing video games and watching movies, go pubbing with his friends etc. He would keep wasting her hard-earned money on these parties and drinks and then make a mess of the whole house; Remembering the state the apartment was in when he was awake for those few minutes in the morning. Yukari must've put a lot of effort to clean up that mess.

He had to change his ways, he had to become better he picked up his phone and dialed the number of a certain red-headed CEO.

"What is it, Minato?" She said in a somewhat hushed voice

"Wow! Your beloved junior calls you after a while and this is how you react?" He said in a particularly snarky voice

"Ya! I met you like a week ago, so your point is invalid" She countered "Anyway, what do you want?" This time with a small smile adorned on her face.

"So… my question is, can you tell me where I can get a fake birth certificate and passport, since I'm technically dead in the eyes of the law."

"And why would think I can help you?" She said stoically

"You're the CEO of a multinational corporation, I'm sure you have your contacts for such situations and I would like to get into contact with one." He said firmly

"Fine…. I'll send you the info once I find someone" She said and quickly hung up.

'Ok, so that's taken care of' as he decided to watch some TV.

 _A Week Later_

"Hm…. That came surprisingly early" He said one week later as he noted his fake passport and birth certificate's arrival via mail as he sat at the table sipping a cup of coffee,

"What are you talking about?" Yukari questioned as she stood in the kitchen making breakfast.

"I didn't tell you?" He asked rhetorically before continuing "Well, I decided to finish my education so I can a job but that would be difficult without a birth certificate which I can no longer use due to me being legally dead, so I decided to get a new one. I got a passport as well since I was there anyway." He finished speaking and then proceeded to take another large sip of coffee.

"How could you forget to tell me something as big as that!" She replied with annoyance heavily prevalent in her voice.

"Forgot?" He replied kinda sheepishly

"You're unbelievable, you know that? So how are you going to 'complete your education'" she said literally making air quotes at the last part.

"Well since I doubt I have the time or am the age to go back to school for 4 years to get my high school diploma, I plan to get this degree called a GED which is the equivalent of that diploma. Just need to give a test to get that degree." He said nonchalantly.

"Well, I doubt that'll be a problem for you since you somehow managed to get a perfect score on your final exams despite being near DEATH" Yukari noted

"So, I guess I'll go their office tomorrow and sign myself up" he answered

"What bought this on, anyway" She asked puzzlingly.

"Well, I realized I was just costing by so far on your money, and this just didn't sit right with me. I wanna support you however I can with a successful job not a deadbeat who just survives on his girlfriend's income while he just does nothing" he told quietly "I don't want to be that! I want to be a person who is worthy of your love and respect. You are just so awesome, and I don't want to be a deadweight, so I decided to restart the education I could never complete and finally become someone you deserve to be with" He concluded with a voice much louder than with the first part.

Yukari gave a sympathetic smile before going over to him and embracing his body and saying "You are already a person who is worthy of my love and respect, but I completely respect your decision to do something with your life. I will always support you no matter what and You should never forget that."

Minato hearing this just hugged her back and whispered, "Thank you for always being there for me". Which Yukari responded to by hugging him harder.

 _2 ½ Months Later_

Yukari eyes opened at 7 A.M to the sight of Minato sitting in bed with a book studying intently. She smiled noting that since getting himself signed up for the GED, he had been working very hard to study for and ace the test. The only drawback to his studying is that their bedroom action had taken a drastic hit since he was often too tired or still studying to have sex. Yukari then proceeded to get up and get ready for another long day of shooting.

 _½ Months Later_

Here it was, the night before the exam. Minato had definitely reduced his studying hours after finishing the portion but still made it a point to make sure he was perfect with all the portion and well he at this point he could pretty much recite the whole textbooks.

"Are you nervous for your exam." Yukari asked as they were lying in their bed ready to sleep.

"Actually, not all, I don't feel any sort of anxiety at all" Minato replied as he put both of his hands under his head as he lay.

"How do you manage to do that, even back in the day you were almost never nervous or phased by anything?" Yukari questioned with curiosity

'Max Courage' Minato thought but said "Dunno, guess I was just born with nerves of steel"

"Well, Goodnight." Yukari said as she turned to her side to fall asleep.

"Ya, same" as he also turned to his side.

'Why did I study so hard anyway. I have max intelligence! I could've aced it after just reading it once.' He questioned 'Guess I was a little nervous after all' he deduced as his eyes drooped and he left the land of the conscious.

 _2 Days Later_

Minato raised his fist in joy as he left the hall after he finished his final GED paper. He had scheduled it over 2 days since he had doubts even he could last 7 consecutive hours of grueling test and now it was finally over.

As expected he had aced it and was sure he would pass with flying colours now the only question was what to do till the results come out. Luckily, he would soon find an activity that would take up his whole afternoon and a bit of his evening as well.

The moment he entered his apartment he was greeted by a sight that took the breath out of his mouth. In front of him, was a naked Yukari wearing nothing but a pink apron as she was preparing lunch for the them.

Oh, how turned on he was. The sight of her naked ass after so long and how the apron somehow helped in showing of her curves. He so wanted a piece of that. Hearing the door close Yukari looked at Minato with a sexy smile as she said "Welcome home, do you want to have lunch or a bath? Or perhaps you want me?" She said while winking towards him.

"The line was cliched as hell" He smirked before continuing "But ill choose Option 3. It's what I'm most in the mood for and I'm guessing it's what 'he' wants too" as his penis looked ready to break free from his pants.

"You have good judgement" Yukari said before approaching him and kneeling down "I think I'll serve him first" as she undid the zipper of Minato's pants and his dick jumped out standing erect with all his might.

"Wow, someone's clearly excited" She said in the same seductive voice from before.

"Well, let's just say he has not been able to leave the house for a while" He said in a similarly seductive voice.

Yukari stared at it for a minute before placing her hand around it and slowly move it up and down. Minato felt a sense of pleasure which caused him to moan. Yukari after about a minute decided to up it and removed her apron revealing her big boobs and slowly placed them on his dick and started to give him a massage. Minato couldn't help but moan louder, because her titjobs were amazing. So good in fact that he within a few minutes of it starting he released his load. This caused Yukari's face and especially breasts to get completely soaked in the creamy substance.

What was slightly surprising was that after releasing such a heavy load his dick hadn't reduced by even an inch. "What? you think after three months of abstinence he'll go flaccid after only one shot?" Minato said upon seeing Yukari staring at it with slight disbelief.

Yukari regained her composure and resumed speaking in her seductive voice "Well then, we'll just have to ensure he does end up going flaccid eventually"

"That we must" as he brought Yukari close to him and despite the big amount of cum on her face, kissed her with such absolute gusto as if to make up for months of not doing so.

Yukari seemed to go limp soon after as their mouths continued to meld, and their tongues invaded each other's mouth.

It took a full 10 minutes to break the kiss and move on the main event of the session.

Yukari then got up and bent herself over the dining table ready to receive the thing she had been denied for the last three months.

Minato approached her and instead of going into the vagina instead decided to try the other hole which had been previously untouched. He first took his finger and inserted it with little care and tried to go as deep as he could, this caused her to silently moan about how her ass was being invaded. Minato not getting the reaction he wanted, upped it by straight jumping to three fingers and jammed it very suddenly. This caused Yukari to absolutely shriek as Minato used them to continuously tease her ass which eventually caused her to cum.

Placing his dick near her vagina, it got covered with the lube-substitute and now being ready, prepared his dick to explore the new hole and after a nod of approval from Yukari, very slowly inserted his dick into the anus. While the fingers had loosened it up a bit, it was still so tight it took a lot of effort and groans from both parties to just allow the penis to enter it. Once it entered Minato slowly stated thrusted, this caused a decent amount of pain to Yukari, equal to when she lost her virginity five years ago.

Slowly, the pain subsided and was replaced with strong feelings of pleasure as she now started to yell "Deeper" whenever Minato thrusted deeper inside. Minato for his path, enjoyed it on the context of how tight the hole was, it felt like it was massaging his dick. Eventually this pleasure proved too much for them and they both climaxed at the same time.

After this, their feet both gave way and they fell to the floor with Yukari lying butt on her stomach and her butt protruding upwards and still leaking cum while Minato just sat and tried to catch his breath.

"Wow…. That was something" He said with a break to catch his breath

Yukari just laid there, and Minato assumed she was too exhausted to move or speak so he managed to get up and picked her up bridal style to take her to the bed.

"I sure hope I can pick you up like this another time and this time be able to call you my bride" He said as he glanced at the unconscious woman in his arms

"Just you wait, once I can become a functioning member of society again I'll make sure to put a ring on that finger" as he glanced at her ring finger and then proceeded to kiss her forehead and walk into the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **AN:** I'm sorry for the long delay for this chapter, got kinda busy with other stuff but here it is the fourth chapter of the story. As I said comments are appreciated so if you can please leave one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3, or any of the content from it. I make no money from writing this

 _3 years later_

"How do you manage this, Ugh…." Minato spoke as his hands struggled to wear his tie while looking into a mirror.

"Seriously? You're 25 and you still can't wear a tie? How did you survive for so long" Yukari questioned as she came from the other room fixing the earing in her ear.

"Hey. We just had to wear a ribbon in high school and besides that I never had to deal with these infernal things" as he gave up and let the tie drop to the floor.

"What would you do without me?" She said in a lovably condescending tone as she picked up the tie and proceeded to tie it without breaking a sweat.

"Ya ya I know!" He spoke as he rolled his eyes.

He then saw the outfit Yukari was wearing. There she stood in a sky-blue dress extending up to her ankles with a sash just above the waist wearing a decent amount of foundation, lipstick and even a tinge of mascara. Her braided hair hanging behind as well as wearing a pair of bright red high-heels that gave her upto two inches of extra height.

He himself didn't look too bad, wearing a Navy-Blue suit with a crisp white shirt underneath it and a black spotted tie and pure black belt and formal shoes to go with it. His medium length blue hair neatly combed behind as well.

There they stood gawking each other for a moment with a noticeable blush on each other's cheeks. Something only broken by the untimely ring of Minato's phone, snapping both back to reality.

Minato grumbled a bit on seeing the phone number but still picked up.

"What is it Sora?" He said in an extremely annoyed tone.

"No! I can't pick up your shift."

"I specifically asked for this day off as I have something to attend. So, I ain't coming to work just because you scheduled a date with your girlfriend at the same time"

"I don't care! Bye!" He said as he forcibly hung up the phone and in an extremely tired voice just said "Work" as he rolled his eyes while doing so.

"I assumed" Yukari replied wearing a thin smile.

"So, you wanna leave?" He said as he headed towards the door as Yukari nodded, picked up her purse and joined him outside.

"Where the Fuck is Junpei?" Yukari hissed into her phone as quietly but as angrily as well.

"Well…. You See…." Minato tugged on his collar as sweat started to form on his forehead.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" Was what Yukari proceeded to hear from the background as Minato still struggled to formulate words.

"OH MY GOD!" This came out in a pitch higher than she intended causing Chidori to look over from her Chair as final touches were being done to her face.

Mouthing the words 'Nothing', she returned to her call at a more agreeable pitch whispering "That Stupei better not be developing cold feet at this point. Chidori will be done in about 10 minutes. He better be ready and waiting at the end of the alter or else…." She then hung up in a huff.

Minato returned to his reality which involved Junpei having removed his pants and running around the room screaming about how he couldn't get married as the other groomsmen tried to chase him around the surprisingly large room in the hotel as Minato couldn't help but shake his head grumbling "Give him one drink. They said. He'll become calm. They said"

Minato tired of this bullshit, walked up to Junpei and slapped him right across the face, making him fall onto the floor. Junpei grabbed his now slightly red cheek and yelled "WHAT THE HELL!" as he proceeded to get up to face him.

Minato sat him down again and looked him straight in the eye "You don't want to go out there, Fine! I still however deserve to know the reason why my best friend isn't ready to get married to the love of his life, who he has loved for over 8 years? Don't you love her anymore?"

managed to regain at least a semblance of sobriety, Junpei spoke with sadness "That's not it" he then dejectedly stared down at his feet before continuing with his explanation "It's because I love her, that I can't feel like I can marry her." Shuffling a bit he continued " She's this amazing person who really deserves much better than me. I'm a loser who just plays baseball in a small league while she has a corporate job. I feel if I marry her I'm just pulling her down. She's totally out of my league."

Minato couldn't help but let out a chuckle which caused Junpei to stare at him with confusion. "Look dude. Chidori is definitely out of your league, not going to deny that. However, she did choose to stay with and even marry you. You really think if Chidori was thinking you were pulling her down, she wouldn't have left you a while back.?"

Minato placed his hand on his friend's shoulder looking into his eyes firmly "The thing is she didn't! That means she doesn't think that. You're not the first sap to think he isn't good enough for his girlfriend. Even I used to suffer from the same doubts in my relationship with Yukari back in the early days. **However, don't undersell yourself or your girlfriend.** You clearly have something attractive that keeps Chidori with you. Your Bride is smart enough to know whether to turn down or accept a marriage proposal, So the fact she accepted means she really wants to spend the rest of her life with you. Not trusting your partner is the worst thing you can do so instead of fearing for something that might not even happen, go out there and become a husband."

Standing up Minato put his hand forward "Let's get you a coffee and get you married."

Junpei with new renewed determination grabbed his best man's hand, stood up and proceeded to try and walk out the door telling "Nah, it's fine, I feel decent. Didn't have that much to drink also" when he heard Minato say, "Aren't you forgetting something?" with his finger pointing downwards.

Looking downwards to see only boxers, He couldn't help but give out an embarrassed chuckle as he came back to retrieve that important piece of clothing.

"Maybe ill take you up on that coffee."

"Well, a toast for pulling of a successful wedding" as Minato's golden champagne filled glass clinked with Yukari's glass.

"Honestly, I was scared this wedding would be called off when I heard Junpei screaming in the background."

"Trust me, so was I! Luckily one hopeful speech later, he was ready to tie the knot."

Finishing their champagne, they walked through the green backyard of the church to where the couple of the hour was located.

Seeing them approaching, Junpei walked forward and while shaking Minato's hand pulled him into a hug while saying "If it ain't the wedding saver."

"Come on, you're exaggerating" He said waving his hand forward dismissing that idea.

"No" Chidori said moving forward and pulling Junpei's ear in an equally stern and playful way "If it weren't for you're on-time speech, my _husband_ wouldn't have been my husband after all. Junpei couldn't have asked for a better best man."

"Aw, Shucks. Thanks for the high praise"

"Honestly, this wedding turned out great" A voice came from behind as Akihiko walked towards the group with his arm on his wife's shoulder.

"It was mostly Yukari and Fuuka who were responsible for this" Chidori conceded

"Honestly, I assumed this wedding would be a bust because of Junpei."

"You can say that again" Minato said with extreme dead-pan.

"So how along are you?" Yukari asked Akihiko's wife

"About six months." Replied the Brunette with Pink eyes.

When they had heard that Akihiko was getting married, they were all in shock. The fact that his bride's name was Minako Arisato, didn't go unnoticed either. Apparently, she turned out to be Minato's third-cousin who had lived in another part of the country before meeting Akihiko when he was in that part, on his journey. They fell in love, and within a year of dating, they decided to tie the knot. Tying it about a year before Junpei and Chidori.

"Hey, I was wondering where you'll were" said Ken as he walked over the slowly growing crowd.

"Nah, we just chatting about how Junpei almost ruined his own wedding by getting cold feet and getting piss drunk" Minato said with non-chalance.

"I know, I was there. The fact that he has a wife right now, is nothing short of a miracle" He said in an equally non-chalant voice.

"Come on, is it National Making Fun of Junpei day" Junpei said as his shoulders and face dropped.

"So, Ken, how's sophomore year treating you" Akihiko questioned

"More of the same, I have to decide my majors this year, but I'm completely blank on that" He said as he let out a long breath.

"You'll find something, Even I couldn't think of Anything at first, but Business eventually won me over." Minato said laying on the boy's shoulders.

"I still, find it hard to believe you're just a year ahead of me in college"

"You and me too, you can blame it squarely blame it on a bitch known as Nyx"

"Don't even mention that terrible being. I don't want to remember anything about that crap, Still haunts me to this day" Ken said shuddering a bit and backed up with sympathetic nods from the rest of the group.

"Oh BTW, has anyone seen Fuuka and Mitsuru?" Yukari said to break the minute-long silence that succeeded the previous line.

"Mitsuru is getting drunk at the bar and talking to some of Chidori's friends." Aigis replied by coming towards them and then pointing towards her followed by pointing it in another direction saying "And Fuuka is awkwardly trying to maintain a conversation with a guy, she met here."

"Good to see you too, Aigis" Minato replied. "Mitsuru clearly seems to have the right idea. So, I'm going to go join her, because sobriety is not on my to-do list anymore."

A few hours later, everyone except Minako, Akihiko (who had chosen to just have 1 drink) and Aigis was pretty drunk. Their faces had become red and their speech slurred, and most were rambling incoherently. At first they split into their own groups of boys and girls with the boys questioning Minato when he was going to pop the question, after all besides the still too young Ken, he was the only left to tie the knot and on the girls side, they were mostly talking about their own love lives and Minako's upcoming baby but soon enough they joined together again and started reminiscing about their days back in high-school, particularly that academic year which had ended with the battle against Nyx. The memories included some of their more memorable fights against the shadows, and many light-hearted ones too.

"Ya Know that time where we had put so much effort into the school festival, but the school cancelled it at the last minute, Man did I get pissed" Junpei said

"I know, and the worst part was how we had to clean up something we could never do in the first place" Yukari replied

"Ya, but one memory I have of that time, is when you, Yuka and Chihiro were all in the same room and the conversation was about Minato's health. Man, the tension in that room was worse than in Tartarus. Luckily me, Kenji and Kazushi prevented you'll from finding out about this baller's infidelity" He said while drunkenly pointing at Minato.

The chatter between the group suddenly stopped and there was suddenly pin-drop silence as everyone stared at Minato and Yukari.

Aigis still knowing no social cues chirped in "Oh. I remember seeing Minato and Yuko walking out of school many times and one time I saw them entering her house and not leaving for a long time."

Junpei being the idiot also continued "Oh Ya…. I remember following Minato and Chihiro home one day along with Kaz and Kenji. We were standing outside for well over two hours before seeing him walking out dressed pretty messily."

All Minato could do was stand absolutely frozen as Yukari clearly seemed at a loss of words, but put on a smile which see seemed to have a hard time maintaining and said, "When did you see this happen?"

"According to my data, it was around October"

"And Junpei, when did you do your stakeout?"

Junpei stood for about a minute with his hands crossed, thinking hard before replying "It was November if I remember right?"

"Ha..Ha…Haaaa!" Yukari laughed as loud as she could as tears fell down her face " You know, I now remember, Yuko mouthing to on of her friends about how she lost her virginity to a person, I was out of hearing range by the time she said who she said she lost it to, but the way her lips moved, it seemed to mouth something similar to 'Minato'. I was kinda curious who it was, but I guess I now know the Answer."

The tension had escalated to the point where it was suffocating just to near the group.

"Did you know, When I had sex with him in January, it was one of the biggest and most memorable moments in my life and reaffirmed my undying love for him. You'll can't even imagine what hearing about how he was in sexual relationships with two other girls before he was together with me…." She trailed off as the forced smile she had been maintaining since the beginning of her speech finally left and the intensity of tears streaming down increased to the point where she had to put her hands on her eyes to reduce the tears.

"I need a minute…." She said as she ran off to inside the church.

After that big outburst, everyone just kinda stayed frozen until Junpei still being drunk yelled "What just happened?"

Everyone stared at him and if looks could kill, he would dead quite a few times over.

Minato now being broken from the trance ran after Yukari inside the church.

The church was surprisingly dark, for being afternoon and near the alter Yukari sat with her tears still flowing as she covered her face with hands to stop people from seeing her in this state. Minato slowly approached her, sat down next to her and tried to place his hand on her shoulder, Yukari feeling the hand reflexively moved a little away from it.

Taking his hand back, he started to talk "Ok, so I guess I do kinda owe you an apology, I probably should've told you I slept with those two, but honestly I didn't think I needed to tell."

Yukari lifted her hand and used it to hug her legs as she started to speak "I don't really know why but the moment I found you slept with people besides me, I couldn't help but feel this intense feeling of jealousy and possessiveness."

"Why would you ever need to feel jealous, this was before we started dating, we were just close friends, and after that You've been the only one."

"Earlier whenever I needed to reassure myself about our relationship, the idea that we only had sex with each other, used to be pretty comforting, and when I found out that this wasn't true, all those doubts came flooding back into my mind and I couldn't take it anymore."

"Ok, What!"

"Remember, a few years when you told me why you wanted to complete your education, the truth is that you are not the only one who faces such doubts about yourself. As you know I'm pretty self-conscious about myself and as a result, I can never see myself as worthy for you. You know how you seem to hold me on some pedestal as the perfect girlfriend, I hold you on an even higher pedestal as the perfect boyfriend. You seem to be so perfect at everything, you are smart, athletic, charismatic, brave and even the fucking saviour of the world. I'm but a lowly girl with average gifts in those categories, and tons of parental issues, so Why would you remain with me, I'm sure you could find a much better girlfriend. Every day I feel like when I walk into our house, you'll leave, never to return."

With this Yukari reverted to crying except unlike before the cries were loud, Minato grabbed her and embraced her in a tight hug and whispered the following words into her ear "I will never leave you. I love you too much for that."

"Why! Why do u love me so much?" Yukari yelled as she dove even deeper into Minato's chest.

I love you for who you are, I don't care what issues you have, or how gifted you are, I love you because you're a kind person who always looks out for everyone and is able to put up with me. I love how I can be comfortable around you and be myself. Before I met you, I was still empty within, you complete me.

"So why them both? Why did you sleep with them?"

He stopped the embrace grabbed her shoulders and looked her right in the eyes "I only slept with them once each and in both cases, they threw themselves at me, and I couldn't turn them down, without hurting them. I never felt genuine love for them, you however, I was genuinely in love with you, and the sex I had with you was the best I had."

He let go and slouched saying "Look Yukari. No matter what we think the other person is, at the end of the day we are just human. We'll never be the same as the versions we think of others as, I'm not perfect by a longshot, and neither are you as bad as you think you are. Honestly, if we keep playing this game of fearing for something that mostly won't happen, then this relationship itself is doomed. I mean don't you have enough trust in me that I won't leave you?"

Yukari stared into his blue eyes and spoke "I know, but can you blame me, you left me alone for 5 long years. You don't know the feeling when you think the person you love is dead and have to try and move on with life."

"Oh, come on, you're going back to that. What was I supposed to do? Let Nyx destroy the whole fucking world! I said I was sorry for that and honestly, I don't know what else I could've done in my situation. I couldn't let you along with everyone else die." Minato said with extreme annoyance in his voice.

"At least if we were all dead, we could've been together in the afterlife, instead of you jumping to become the new seal for Nyx and me having to finish high-school as the girl whose boyfriend died for unknown reasons." Yukari yelled back

"You don't know what would've happened if Nyx succeeded, for all you know, we'll be stuck in an empty void, where we don't even have bodies or even fucking exist." He grumbled before yelling

"It wasn't easy on my part either. It took a lot of mental deliberation on my part, you think I'm that suicidal that I was totally okay with sacrificing myself. I may have been a bit of an emo, but I didn't want to die. I had stuff to live for, including You! but I gave it all away just so this world could exist. It was painful for me too and being revived didn't do much to ease my hardships. I lost 5 years of my life. I'm still in fucking college at 26. You were the reason I could handle half of this shit, only to find out you, of all people think I'll leave them for someone else." He paused to catch his breath

"So, you know what, Yukari. I'm breaking up with you. You clearly don't seem to trust me at all, and honestly I don't think I want to be with someone who can't do that."

With this all said, he got up and stomped out of the church. Yukari just stood frozen, 'it couldn't be, it can't be. He didn't just end it.' With that the tears cascaded down her face as she stared at the floor below. 'I can't let it end like this!' with the tears still prevalent she ran out the door in an effort to catch her now ex-boyfriend. But when she came out, she almost tripped on something. Looking down, she saw the jacket he had been wearing and its seems he had basically led a clothes trail right to him. Picking it up she felt something in its pocket, on finding a small black box inside, she was astonished at it, 'now there was absolutely no way I can end it like this.' As she followed the trail of tie followed by his shoes.

As she continued, she could hear yelling coming from ahead, so on reaching the source to Minato yelling as loud as he could while banging his head on the wall with equal ferocity. She slowly approached him as he finally stopped and collapsed on the ground right below him with utter frustration and sadness prevalent on his face.

"Minato" was all she needed to say, to grab his attention, who on seeing her immediately developed a bit of a scowl and said in a cold tone "What do you want?"

"I'm just here to question you about this" as she threw the box to him, catching it and opening it, his scowl faded into a sadness laced smile.

"Ah, so you found the thing I had been planning to do."

"So why don't you do it?" Yukari exclaimed in a pleading voice.

"Like I said inside, I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me."

"I'm going to quote you when saying 'at the end of the day we are just human' and being human makes us imperfect. I'm sorry for not trusting you, I know I should, but I can't help myself. I'm self-conscious by nature so when I ended up with someone like you, I just felt like I wasn't worth anything to you, like you dated me out of pity or something and while I do know that is not true, that nagging feeling never goes away. I feel like one day you'll just get tired of me or dry out of pity."

"Yukari you are worth a lot more to me than you think. I never dated you out of pity, I dated you because you were you. I honestly can never see myself getting tired of you." With this Minato's face broke into a tiny smile "I guess you obviously can't fix your self-esteem issues right away, but can you at least try?"

"I'll definitely try, after all you're the man I'm madly in love with, Guess I I really overreacted in there, so can you please forgive your girlfriend for acting like a paranoid asshole."

"Definitely, and sorry too. For not telling you and for losing my temper in there, it's just life isn't always easy on a guy who lost 5 years. You just called yourself my girlfriend, Let's change that title."

He got down on one knee and opened the box for Yukari

The inside contained a big ring with both medium sized sapphires and diamonds embedded on its side and a bigger diamond embedded on the front.

"Yukari will you give me the honour of being my fiancée'?

Yukari couldn't believe her eyes, it was actually happening. She just whispered the words 'Yes' as tears fell for the umpteenth time today, as Minato pulled the ring out and slid it on her right ring finger as they embraced and had a tender kiss just as the sun set in the foreground, marking the end of one of the most eventful day in either of their lives.

"Wanna go back to the others and show of your new ring?" Minato asked as he broke the kiss.

"Sure"

They embraced each other's hands and walked towards their probably extremely confused friends.


End file.
